


The Love of a Daughter

by DraceDomino



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sappy, Step-parents, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Elmyra reminisces about the daughter she lost - and about the unique bond that formed between them one night.(A very old story - almost 20 years old! Originally written under the handle La Parka Girl.)





	The Love of a Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t usually do these, but this one...whew, this one will take some explaining. This story is almost 20 years old. It’s the first erotic story I ever wrote, all the way back in 1999 around Christmas. I was eighteen at the time. 
> 
> Back then I had some identity issues and went by the handle of La Parka Girl. Posting this story soon led to me posting many others, almost entirely F/F centric with a heavy romance spin. I took on a few other handles over the next year or two, but never really stuck with writing back then. It wasn’t until 2014 that I returned to it and took the name Drace Domino, and was more honest with myself and readers about my gender identity.
> 
> I had thought a lot of these stories missing or lost on old computers, but a while ago someone contacted me with this and a few others intact. I can’t speak for their quality...honestly? They’re probably pretty rough and it doesn’t feel right to go back and fix the things glaringly wrong with it.
> 
> At any rate, I now submit this story for your entertainment! My first ever piece of erotic fiction. Enjoy, and please don’t be too critical of eighteen-year-old me!
> 
> -Drace  
> <http://dracedomino.tumblr.com>

Love of a Daughter  
-by Drace Domino (Originally written under the title La Parka Girl)

Elmyra pressed her face deeper into her pillow, and let out a long, slow sigh. It had been nearly one week since Reeve, some Shinra official, had come to her, and informed her that her daughter was dead. He had just showed up out of the blue, making outrageous claims about the warrior Sephiroth, and how he murdered Aeris. At first Elmyra refused to believe him. She swore at him, told him to get out of her home, her eyes nearly full of tears at simply the thought. But the man had proof. A video shot of it...A camera placed inside a remote controlled device with the group had recorded what happened. Reeve had the recording with him, and he showed Elmyra the footage of the tall, muscular Sephiroth diving down, the long, sinister blade pointed straight for the back of Elmyra's daughter. Reeve had been kind in his words, and in his actions. He stopped the footage right before the blade would of made contact, sparing Elmyra the emotional hardship she would of had to face had she saw the death of her dear, sweet daughter. Elmyra broke down into tears, hugging the stranger. He simply consoled her in his lightly southerend- accent, and told her in no small terms that she had to leave Midgar, and she had to take the girl Marlene with her.

Elmyra did just that. She had to get away from the memories... The memories of her daughter. She couldn't bare to see the church in the slums where Aeris spent her time...she couldn't stand seeing the garden Aeris kept in their very own back yard...she...couldn't stand the fact that Aeris was really gone. So she ran. Taking Marlene, she had found a tiny, affordable place in Kalm to stay. She had rented out the top room of one of the many tower-leveled houses, and there she had been for a week now living with Marlene.

Things were terrible. Aeris was dead...the ominous Meteor was coming ever-closer to the planet...and she had heard nothing from the group of Cloud and the others. Aeris's last friends. Things seemed hopeless, like there would be no salvation from her terrible, hellish fate. No release...no escape from the pain...and nobody to love.

When Aeris was around, Elmyra had someone. She could smother the young girl in affection, and Aeris would smother right back, in her own playful, almost flirtatious way. It always amazed Elmyra, the things Aeris would do. For such a shy, sweet girl, Aeris was definitely not shy about her well-shaped body, and often flaunted it, even in front of her adopted 'mother.' It wasn't unusual to see Aeris wearing a tight fitting tank top and a pert little skirt in hot weather. The tank top would cling tightly to Aeris's large, rounded breasts, and when she knelt down in her garden in the tiny skirt, it was not uncommon to see that the young girl was either wearing very thin panties, or none at all.

Not that Elmyra minded. She found it cute that Aeris would show off her body in the hot weather. And more often than not Elmyra would catch herself trying to sneak a peek, to see if the girl was or was not wearing panties. She didn't really know why, she just did. She found it sweet, and somehow innocent in Aeris' own special way. So things continued on their normal way, and life was good.

Things changed one night, not too long ago. Thinking back, Elmyra estimated it must've been no more than two years ago. Aeris was blooming from an attractive teenager to a beautiful young woman. Her clothing got a bit more concealing as the days went by, and eventually she had adopted a short red jacket accompanying a long pink dress. The outfit was concealing, yet very sexy, especially with the tiny boots and the long slit up the middle of the dress. So naturally, Elmyra thought that her sweet daughter was growing out of her show-off stage, and was becoming more strict with her body, and how she showed it.

Thinking back in the tower room in Kalm...Elmyra realized that she had been very wrong to think that. With a tiny, pert smile spreading across her full lips, Elmyra curled up more into her bed, and thought about the brisk December day...The day she and Aeris had made love for the first time.

It was rather cold in the slums, and their tiny house was shut tight. The door was locked and barred, the windows were shut and latched. Couldn't be too careful in the slums, after all. Especially in winter, when roaming poverty stricken individuals would quickly stoop to the level of killing to get some decent shelter for the night. Besides, it was cold out, and just knowing that the windows were safely latched made Elmyra feel a bit warmer, a bit more secure.

Elmyra sat comfortably in front of the fire, on a tiny rocking chair, a thin blanket draped over her legs. She was wearing a freshly knitted green sweater, along with a comfortable, loose fitting pair of sweatpants. The outfit, as many of Aeris's were also, cute, and comfortable. Not very sexy, but then again, they weren't meant to be. Elmyra was warm, and that was pretty much all that mattered.

She sat for hours, just watching the fireplace, listening to the sounds of it crackling, her lips perked up into a tiny smile. She was rocking on her chair, back and forth, in slow, gentle movements. It was eleven at night, and even though Elmyra was usually in bed well before ten, she just couldn't sleep, and was letting the rocking and the fire lull her.

Her mind was in a perpetual bliss. The only thing filling her senses was the sight, the smell, the warmth of the fire. It warmed her skin, it's specific scent warmed her insides, and her eyes eventually calmed down, and her pupils chased the flickering flames around and around. Her mind was concentrated on nothing but the fire almost.

She was so concentrated on the fire, that she didn't even notice Aeris sneak up behind her. The young girl crept slowly behind her adopted mother, and took her sweet time, kneeling down behind the rocking chair, and reaching her hands around her mother's eyes, giggling a tiny bit.

"Guess who!" She smiled, her bright eyes flashing. Elmyra looked back at her daughter, and give her a tiny smile in return, right before turning to look back into the fire.

"You're supposed to be in bed." She said quietly, a tiny smile tugging at her lips, amused by any of the actions taken by the sweet young child. Aeris only rolled her shoulders, and stepped around to sit down on the floor by her mother, looking into the fire with her.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged and leaned back on her hands, her neck craning just a tiny bit. Looking down, Elmyra could see Aeris was only wearing a thin nighty. She couldn't see the outline of a bra, and, after resisting certain urges and failing, she looked down, and noticed that she couldn't see the faint, familiar outlines of panties, either.

Elmyra smiled a tiny bit, and reached a hand down, lightly running it over Aeris's head. "Well...okay." She smiled, nodding a bit. "You're sixteen years old, I suppose that you're old enough to stay up late." Aeris looked up at her mom, and grinned a bit, knowing full-well there was never any set bed time for her in the first place. So Aeris just smiled back at her mother and scooted a bit closer to the rocking chair, her body leaning on it and her head nessling a bit more to Elmyra's loving hand.

For a while, the two just watched the fire. Peacefully, and quietly. For twenty minutes, possibly thirty, they simply shared a silent moment between mother and daughter, both hypnotized by the fire, both simply being with each other, enjoying their counterpart's quiet company. After a while of this, and almost when Elmyra's eyelids were getting heavy, Aeris finally spoke, her voice a gentle whisper, as she had a way of speaking.

"...hey...Mom?" She tilted her head again, and looked up at her. Her mother looked back, her head tilted, a bit glad her daughter had jolted her away from the near-sleep she was going into.

"Yes dear?" She asked, her voice just as quiet. Usually, when Aeris had something to talk about, something important, or just emotional, her voice would switch to the soft, sweet tone it currently took. Naturally, Elmyra reacted in the same kind, loving voice, her hand beginning to run back and forth along her daughter's hair once again.

Aeris pulled her knees up to her chest, and then slowly wrapped her arms around them, hugging them to her a bit. After a while, she finally continued her conversation, letting out a tiny sigh as she did so. "I have a confession to make." She finally let herself begin, her voice quiet, and almost guilty. Her head was turned away from her mother, and her face was towards the cracking fire.

"What is it, dear?" Elmyra asked, her hand slowing as it combed through her daughter's silky hair, and her head tilting, looking back at her daughter.

"Uhm..." Aeris lowered her head a bit more, and visibly blushed. "I... I..." Her voice quickly made a transgression, and got a bit more deep, and more raspy. She slowly tilted her head back, and looked up at her dear mom, and grinned a tiny grin, letting her know the guilty voice was an act, and that she had something special in mind. "I came down here..." Aeris began again, and slowly, in an almost snake-like fashion, pulled herself around to the base of Elmyra's chair, kneeling down, looking up at her mother with a soft blush to her cheeks. "To make love to you."

The words flashed into Elmyra's mind, like a knife being jutted into her stomach. At first, she didn't understand them, she thought at first maybe she meant to say "I came down to say I love you," but that was quickly overridden by a combination of reality sinking in, and Elmyra's own taboo lust. The older woman blushed feverishly, and looked down at her daughter, her hand no longer caressing her hair, it's current place at the side of her own waist, trembling.

"W...what?" Elmyra asked...her eyes open wide. She still couldn't believe the words that came out of her daughter's sweet, tiny mouth. "Y..you what?"

"I came down..." Aeris smiled, and looked up at her mother, in such a sweet, childish, innocent way, it was sexy. Aeris reached her hands up slowly, and pressed her palms into her mother's knees, beginning to slowly knead them with her thin fingers. "To make love to you." She whispered, much more raspy this time...sensually...

"A...Aeris!" Elmyra finally forced a reply, deciding to go against her primal lust, and the burning in her sex. "No Aeris! That's...that's..." She looked at her daughter, her face fully blushed, her body almost completely trembling. "That's...!"

"Just what you want me to do." Aeris smiled, and began kneading at her mother's knees a bit more...her fingers pressing tight into the woman's shaking, nervous joints. "I know you do, Mother. I've seen you looking at me." She smiled sweetly, and tilted her head. "Don't hide it...please. I've seen you...watching me..." She blushed a bit at the words, but continued nonetheless. "When I weed in the garden. Why do you think I wear sexy skirts and hardly ever wear panties? To get to you." She giggled a bit, and began to slowly pry apart her mother's knees, moving her body slowly in between them as she did so. "And Christmas is in seven days, Mom. I'm letting you know...right now...that you get to unwrap your present Christmas morning."

Elmyra's body was completely tense, and the beads of sweat all around her forehead were rampant. Her hands were now in tight fists...and her entire body was almost trembling. Despite her more logical brainwaves yelling at her, telling her that even letting Aeris tease her like this was evil, and taboo, she couldn't help it. Elmyra was hypnotized almost, and her body was simply there, her mind having no control whatsoever. Elmyra opened her mouth, wanting to say something, to stop this insanity that had come over Aeris, to prevent her daughter from making any more sexual advances to her. But as her lips parted, she only got off a small, petite moan before Aeris lifted a hand up, and lightly pressed a finger to her mother's lips, silencing her.

"I know..." She whispered, and kept scooting more and more in between her mother's legs, her free hand reaching up, lightly pressing into her mother's waist. "You want to unwrap your gift now. But...I'm sorry, you know the way things are." She smiled, sweetly, almost teasingly. "You have to wait until December twenty-fifth, Mother. But..." Aeris rolled her shoulders a bit, blushing. "When you gave me my first bike, you gave me the little bell for it at about this time. I knew what was coming...and every day I played with the bell." She smiled, and lifted her head up, smiling as she knew that Elmyra knew full-well what she meant, how when she was eight she was given a bike, and Elmyra gave her the bell partly to tease, and partly to get her more excited.

"A...Aeris..."

"Shhh." Aeris whispered, and shook her head, lowering her hand from her mother's lips. "That bike meant a lot to me, Mother." She smiled. "I really didn't think we could afford one. And every day after you gave me that bell...I knew. I played with it all day long, and when Christmas came, I saw the bike sitting near the tree, and my heart was just so happy..." A tiny blush appeared at her cheeks, thinking back to when she was so young. "And most of that joy was because you gave me that bell...it made everything mean so much more." She tilted her head, and slowly...sensually reached her hands out, pressing her palms very gently into the inner thighs of Elmyra. "I'm going to give you your bell tonight, mother..." Aeris grinned a bit, and with that, lowered her hands...beginning to rub, very firmly, and very erotically at her mother's more than likely swollen sex.

All Elmyra could do was to throw her head back, and close her eyes, a tiny moan escaping her lips. This young girl...her adopted daughter...was going to make her climax through her sweat pants. The idea was so taboo...so wrong...so...incredible...Elmyra parted her lips a bit more, and her eyes closed tighter, and she felt Aeris begin to rub into her, harder...Aeris's hands working expertly, as if she had planned this, as if she had maybe even had sexual encounters with other women in the past.

Her daughter...? Her sweet child? She..she could be…

Elmyra couldn't think about it now. She'd have more time to wonder about Aeris's sexuality, and what possessed her to do this, to rub at her mother, to try and get her off. Aeris's hands were only becoming more and more passionate, and lustful, and when Elmyra looked down to see the face of her daughter, her daughter was looking right back at her, as if her eyes never left her mother's face. Aeris smiled...and winked seductively, as she began to rub at her mother's sex harder, her thin fingers pressing tight into the older woman's skin.

"Come on, mom..." Aeris whispered sensually, her hands and fingers tightening, squeezing and teasing at her mother more and more. "Moan for me. Moan for your little girl. The same one you watch in the garden..." Aeris grinned wide, enjoying this just as much as her mother, if not more. Her hands worked more and more frantic at her mother, and Elmyra's body almost began to shake and tremble at the incredibly erotic feeling of her daughter getting her off with her very own hands, through her sweat pants.

"God...Aeris..." Elmyra was forced to comply with her daughter's wishes, though every sensible part of her, every religious requirement she had told her not to. "A...Aeris...ohh..." Elmyra parted her lips more, and closed her eyes, tossing her head back again. She felt herself begin to rise more and more into her daughter's hands, and she felt her hands gripping at the armrests of the rocking chair, her lips parting and her body thrusting up into her daughter's hands in unison, making the sensation so much more stimulating.

"Good, Mom..." Aeris grinned wide. "I guess I'll make you climax now." A tiny, miniscule giggled escaped Aeris's thin lips, and she proved to her mother that she had every intention of making good on her word. She rubbed harder and harder at her mother's sex, and even let a tiny moan of her own escape her lips. Her hands and palms, her fingers...all massaging into her mother's sex...the woman's legs trembling around her, and her lower body thrusting up into Aeris's firm, loving, and passionate hands.

"Oh...A...Aeris!!!!!!" Elmyra threw her head back, in a loud, lustful, passionate moan, and she felt herself climax, the feel of her panties begin to get wet, and the sensation of her sex exploding inside of her clothes. Elmyra's entire body trembled, and she slumped back down into the chair, her breathing heavy, and erratic, a very large wet spot beginning to appear at the crotch of her sweat pants. Aeris giggled, and stood up, obviously her nighty being flung open on purpose. She smiled, and as she walked past her mother she slid a finger slowly and sensually across her lips, dipping the very tip of her forefinger into her mother's mouth, lightly touching her tongue, the hot breath from her mouth enveloping Aeris's tiny, busy hands.

"Goodnight, Mother dear..." She whispered, and then leaned down, placing a sweet, affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Or..." She whispered, sensually. "Should I say...lover dear." Aeris giggled, and turned, walking back upstairs to her room.

Elmyra collapses into a pile on her rocking chair...her breathing very heavy, her mind dancing around...locked only on the thoughts of her adopted, sexually active daughter, and what she had planned for her come Christmas...

Elmyra laid awake. Her eyes were open, wide, and almost bloodshot. She had been up for most of the night, laying flat down on her bed, her hands gripped tightly at the thin bed sheets. Every now and again, her mind lulled into a sleep, but she always dreamt of what was to come, which woke her up again, and reminded her of the incredible sexual frustration she was having, the awesome, all powerful urge she felt deep down in her sex. For it was the 25th of December, but far too early for Aeris to be awake. It was only a mere three in the morning, and there was at least three more hours of hard, painful, excruciating waiting to be done.

The past few days had gone by like a slow torture. Not once did Aeris mention the actions she took, and the promise she gave to her mother. It was mental torture, almost. Aeris knew full well how much Elmyra was looking forward to it, no matter how much the woman would refuse to admit it. It had taken a lot of soul searching on Elmyra's part, a lot of hard, in-depth, deep concentration. Weighing the moral dilemma to the sexual desire, the religious devotion to the pure and uncontrollable lust. It took almost all of the five days she was given to think about it, but now, at three in the morning on December Fifth, Elmyra knew what she wanted. She wanted Aeris. More than anything. The memory of Aeris lewdly digging at her sex that night was forever etched in Elmyra's mind, and every time she thought about it, she was nearly FORCED to masturbate, and she had done so, sometimes three or four times a day. Aeris had gone at her with such passion, such fever, such lust...it was obvious that the young girl had waited a long time, and had planned things out, and it was apparent that she had wanted to make the move on her adopted mother for a very long time now.

Elmyra only had the actions from before to piece the whole idea together, for Aeris had not mentioned it since. She went about her regular pattern of dressing provocatively, but for the most part no more. Elmyra was expecting the girl to brush up against her every now and again, but she didn't. The only real change was in Elmyra's behavior. She didn't hide the fact that she caught glimpses of her daughter, and often stared as Aeris would put dishes away in the bottom counter, and even went as far as to peek into the girl's shower when the door was open just a crack. Elmyra had realized it...probably earlier than even she knew, that she wanted Aeris to make love to her.

So it was hard. Elmyra made herself promise to not masturbate on the day of Christmas Eve, until Aeris would come in. She refused to let herself even THINK about reaching an orgasm until Aeris was there to personally bring it to her. She wanted the night to be magical. She wanted to have so much built up for Aeris, that her daughter would be extremely proud of her mother, and her sexual performance.

But gods...it was so hard. The image of Aeris lustfully, hungrily almost, digging and pressing and rubbing into Elmyra's sex...just...almost set the woman off again into another orgasm, at just the mere thought. But she had to remain steadfast, and she did so, eventually falling asleep every now and again, only to be woken up once more by her screaming sex, yearning for attention.

Elmyra sighed, and looked over at her clock once more...frowning deep as she saw it was only ten after three, and only ten minutes had passed from what seemed like an hour of sexual void. She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying once more to drift into a hard to capture, difficult sleep.

As is the way of things, Elmyra was asleep for longer than she expected. Like a child that stayed up all night waiting for the arrival of Santa Claus, just to fall asleep at the precise moment before his dramatic appearance, Elmyra had slept in a surprisingly peaceful, happy sleep until the time of nine A.M. She was woken not by her own mental alarm, nor the alarm clock by her bed. She was woken up by the feel of someone lightly, and affectionately running their hand along her head, much like she did to her daughter that fateful night.

Elmyra finally awoke after about ten minutes of the gentle petting, and she gave a wide, happy, excited smile as she saw who it was that woke her. Aeris smiled back at her mother, and stopped the gentle petting as she saw her eyes open.

"Hey sleepy bones..." Aeris whispered, her head tilted just a tiny bit, her green eyes dancing happily. "It's nine o clock."

Elmyra's heart leaped and her eyes shot open, quickly sitting up on her bed and looking directly at her daughter, exactly like a child would their parents on Christmas morning. Her eyes were very excited, her heart was racing, and her sex was burning. Aeris gave a tiny giggle at her mother's reaction, and reached a hand out...lightly cupping her cheek.

"Excited, I see?" She said sweetly, smiling at her mother. "Then I guess you remember what I promised you for a present, hmm?" Aeris's words were slow, but not teasing, more along the lines of wanting to cherish this moment...this fateful, unavoidable moment when mother and daughter would become one, in a lustful, passionate embrace. As Aeris spoke her sweet, loving words, she sat down on the bed beside Elmyra, and reached both arms slowly around her mother, to which the older woman linked her arms loosely around Aeris's waist. Elmyra blushed, and looked down at her daughter and what she was wearing...the exact same nighty she wore that night, when she pleasured her. Elmyra herself was wearing nothing, and Aeris giggled a bit as she saw her mother's nipples begin to get a bit erect, enjoying the site of her mother's bare breasts.

"Now..." Aeris began, slowly, her arms tightening around her mother's neck. "I want you to know something. Before we do this..." She leaned in, and gave her mother a kiss on the lips, lightly tracing her tongue into the woman's mouth before pulling it out, swiftly. "That I love you, Mother."

Elmyra blushed, and nodded, licking her lips at the sweet kiss a daughter was never meant to give her mother. "I love you too...my daughter." She whispered, lightly, her eyes fixated on Aeris's.

Aeris smiled...and nodded. "Good." She whispered, and after another teasing, short kiss, she stood up, taking her mother's hands in hers. "Now come on...I don't want to do anything here."

Elmyra blinked...nodded her head, and stood, obediently following her daughter...

Aeris quickly but yet sensually led her mother down the stairs of their rather tiny home, her thin fingered, delicate hand placed into the stronger gripping hand of her mother. Her footsteps were soft, and quiet, her cute bare feet making soft padding sounds as she walked down the rickety steps that no matter how many times they were worked on, still had a bad habit of creaking when someone walked on them a bit too fast. Aeris's sweet, tender lips were perked into a very quaint smile as she led her naked mother down the stairs, her other hand lightly placed on her own stomach, almost modestly, despite what would soon happen. Her long hair was all down, and not pinned up like it sometimes was, allowing all of it to reach down, circling around her thin, well-formed waist.

Elmyra could hardly believe what was going on. Her breathing was tight in her chest, and she was just now shaking the sleepy cobwebs from her head.

"This is really happening..." she thought to herself. "Aeris...my...my dear daughter...and I..." The thought only brought a brighter blush to her pretty face, and she almost mimicked Aeris's movements in stepping down the stairs. For being an adopted child, Aeris could easily pass for Elmyra's mother. Elmyra's hair was just a shade darker than her daughters, and their lips had the same definition. Where Elmyra was a bit darker skinned, Aeris had just the right color tone to suggest she was the spawn of Elmyra and a light skinned man. Elmyra's body, tho older than Aeris's by more than a decade, was still beautiful, and well defined. Her large, well-held breasts bounced just a bit as she walked faithfully behind her daughter, and her lightly brown tinted sex was literally burning with the anticipation of what was soon to come. She truly could pass for Aeris's real mother. The same breast definition, the same paper-trim waist, even down to the thin fingertips on their longer-than-wide palms.

Elmyra tried to calm her breathing down, not wanting to run out of breath even before the amazing spectacle started. She managed to do so, just barely, by the time Aeris had led her to the fireplace. The same fireplace she had performed a dry masturbation on her mother a few days ago. Aeris turned, and without a word, placed her warm, tender palms on Elmyra's bare shoulders, and eased the older woman onto her knees. After she was in place, Aeris made quite sure the fire was ensured to stay lit for some time, and then, at long last, knelt down slowly and sensually next to her mother, her large green eyes staring into the mirror reflection of them in her mother's loving, excited face.

The fire snapped a little bit, having just started up, and Aeris moved a tad closer to her mother, her thin fingered hands reaching down and her head lowering, watching her own hands as they undid the belt at the waist of her nighty, and in a matter of eternity-like seconds, had removed the restraining accessory and had slinked it over her mother's shoulders, Aeris hands tugging gently on each end of the silk belt, giving her mother a wide smile as she did so. Elmyra replied in turn by taking a few experimental steps closer to her daughter on her knees, and stopped only two inches away, her head tilted, her dark brown hair hanging down around the floor. Aeris let a tiny giggle escape her lips.

"Just like a little puppy." She smiled and let the belt slip away from her mother's neck, and fall to the floor. "So cute..." As she spoke, her hand reached out, and began to gently caress the side of her mother's cheek. Elmyra responded by letting her eyes fall shut, and her cheek press into her daughter's loving fingertips. Smiling at the response, Aeris slowly put her other hand on the side of her mother's waist, and, using a gentle mix of pressure and gravity, let her mother lay down on her back. Aeris slinked over her mother's waist wordlessly, and straddled over the older woman's lap, and let her hand leave her cheek. Aeris's hands quickly went to the sides of Elmyra's waists, and began kneading into the bare, hot skin with her fingertips, her body leaning down, and her eyes closing as her lips met with Elmyra's.

Elmyra let a soft sound escape her lips as she felt her daughter's on them, and parted her lips. Her trembling hands reached up, and rested at her daughter's waists, kneading them in a similar fashion as she was her, only shakier, her entire body a puddle to the coercion of her daughter's lustful movements. Elmyra's tongue reached up, past her own lips and bumping into Aeris's, to which Aeris made a swift cross with her own tongue, and let them meet, drawing the woman into a passionate, lustful kiss.

While the lips were away, their bodies played, and Elmyra was forced to moan as she felt the silky fabric of Aeris's nighty graze across her stimulated, erect nipples. At the moan Aeris's hands reached up, and began to knead into the breasts of her mother, her thin fingers working into the hot, steamy flesh...working them, tugging at them, her thumbs rubbing back and forth over her nipples, and her other eight fingers squeezing the large mounds for all they were worth, grabbing and moving them around as best as she could, bringing a few muzzled moans from Elmyra's busy mouth.

Aeris's lips slowly, and through a series of short and passionate licks left Elmyra's, and she smiled with a quick whisper that she'd be right back to share saliva with her again, and then Aeris's head went down...her body sliding off of Elmyras and her hands leaving her breasts. Aeris drew herself down towards Elmyra, and laid on her side. One arm slowly slinked under the elder woman's waist, and her hand reached down, her fingertips lightly grazing back and forth over the very beginning of Elmyra's warm bush. Aeris's eyes closed, and she began kissing along Elmyra's body, letting nothing more than her sense of taste and the sounds from Elmyra lead her on, kissing around her breasts, and then letting her lips guide her up, and then circle around the woman's left nipple, a moan escaping the lips of both women as Aeris's teeth clenched a very tiny bit at Elmyra's nipple, and her tongue began lashing at it fervently, letting her mother know that their love making would soon become fast, and furious.

Elmyra could only lick her lips, trying to salvage what she could of the taste of her daughter's tongue. She could only lick her lips...moan... and tremble, which was exactly what she did.

Aeris continued on the loving suction of her mother's nipple, and her hand reached down just a tiny bit more, and the tip of her forefinger bumped into the entrance of Elmyra's passage, her golden valley that she made burst into orgasm so few days ago. After smiling at the moan, and suckling harder on Elmyra's nipple, she quickly, and quite surprisingly forced her entire forefinger into Elmyra's sex, and wiggled it back and forth, rather hard.

Elmyra let out a cry, and tensed up...her hands tightening into fists as her entire body took surprise at the sudden passionate and purely lustful movement, completely unprotected against such actions due to Aeris's gentle nature so far. But now she could tell, as Aeris reared her finger back and shoved it hard into Elmyra again. As Elmyra cried out a second time, she knew. She finally knew. The love Aeris had for her was gentle. The sex... would be passionate. And lustful. And aggressive.

Aeris's teeth clenched tighter at Elmyra's nipple, and her hand moved away from behind her waist, forcefully grabbing her free breast and giving it a very hard squeeze, using all the might in her tiny wrist to grab the large rounded bit of flesh and nearly tug it off Elmyra's body, the strength of Aeris's hand magnified by the burning in her sex. Aeris's hand at Elmyra's sex became more furious, and her forefinger began to enter and exit her mother's love crevice harder and harder, bringing out lustful, hearty cries from the older woman. Her hand pounded into the walls outside, and her finger penetrated the most inner-regions, a smile tugging at Aeris's lips as she realized how tight her mother's sex was, and how it was practically milking her finger.

"Poor dear..." Aeris thought to herself. "Must've been so long..." At this thought, Aeris only began fingering Elmyra harder and harder, deciding to make this orgasm a memorable one. Her wrist flinched back and forth violently, and she began pounding more and more into her own mother's sex until she heard her mother let go with a surprisingly loud cry, and she suddenly felt her hand become much more wet than before. Elmyra's head fell back, and she began breathing heavy...thinking in her logical mind that it was over, and that was the orgasm Aeris promised, but her hopeful mind... the mind of the lustful one...knew it wasn't.

Aeris, with a tiny noise, pulled her finger away from her mother's sex and her mouth from her nipple, making the two meet and begin to clean her hand off, licking at it, savoring the taste of her mother. Oh...how she wanted to go down on her. But it wasn't the time. That would have to wait for another session. Another lustful night. This time...it was going to be as aggressive as it could be. With a quick motion, Aeris quickly moved down much farther on the floor, and reached her legs out, tilting onto her side and pushing forward once more, her right leg balling up onto Elmyra's chest and the left curling right under her rear end, the nightie Aeris was wearing now stained from the tiny bit of loving juice that had made it's appearance so far. Aeris grinned a tiny bit, and reached both hands out, each one taking a different leg of Elmyra at the ankle, and pressing her sex into her mother's, making them perpendicular.

"Oh my God..." Elmyra's mind raced. "She's...going to hump me...oh..." She practically climaxed again at just the thought. Instead, she let a moan out, and reached both of her hands down, grabbing the leg of Aeris that was available to her, and pulling it towards her, making their sexes rub into together harder, a moan escaping from the lips of both women.

Without a word of warning, Aeris began to grind against her mother, her grip at the older woman's ankles aiding her as she began to rub her sex back and forth along the length of hers, grinding down into her, hard, her pubic hair tying in with hers, the two now making out with their alternate pair of lips. Aeris moaned out, and closed her eyes as she began humping her mother harder, almost bouncing up and down on her mother's sex, grinding only harder and harder into it with each deep thrust, her breathing becoming erratic and nothing more than a collection of moans and pants, much like Elmyra's.

"God...Yes...!!!" Elmyra gasped out, gripping tighter at Aeris's leg and humping back into her in coercion, meeting her daughter's thrusts turn for turn. "Aeris...! Yes! It's...amazing!"

"Ergh!" Aeris gave as a muffled reply and began thrusting harder and harder, almost as if she was a man taking Elmyra. She rubbed harder and harder into her adopted mother, her breathing only getting heavier and heavier and heavier, and now a collection of nothing more than inaudible noises, grunts, and lustful cries. The two sped up the thrusting and grinding with one another, their hands burning into each other's legs, their sexes meeting in a lustful, deep kiss, the little bit of outside lubrication providing just enough to be all the more stimulating. The grinding only became harder and harder, faster and faster, and as their moans kept going, their grinding kept forcing, and the fire kept popping, they both knew what was soon to come. Mother and daughter would soon share their first shared orgasm.

Aeris's eyes were clenched tight, having no idea how amazing this would feel when she first started, and kept doing it, now addicted to the powerful, lustful thrusts she was making in unison to her mother. She let out a few cries, this time very audible "Yes"'s, and began bumping and grinding harder and harder into her as she felt herself begin to swell up deep inside her womb, knowing she was about to cum.

"Mmmng!" Elmyra moaned...and kept thrusting...

With a glorious cry from both women, they both climaxed, and nearly drowned each other's sexes in their thick, passionate love liquids. The sound of a relatively dry humping were replaced by a wet squishing sound as they slowed down in their thrusting, both exhausted, both in a lustful state of bliss, and both having finally climaxed with the object of all affection, all their love.

After a short while Aeris scrambled up into her mother's arms. She quickly pressed her head into her mother's chest, and curled up like the daughter she was to her, the thin, soaked nighty barely covering them both. Aeris lost the personality of being an aggressor as she climbed up into her mother's lap, and tugged her legs up under her, her eyes closed and trying to sleep, happy, and peaceful. Elmyra only smiled, and drew her arms tight around her loving daughter, giving the top of her head a light kiss, and whispering that she hopes she has a Merry Christmas.

Back into reality, with the thought of her daughter, it didn't take very long for Elmyra to lull herself to sleep. Above, high in the Promised Land, her lover, her daughter watched, smiling very faintly to herself.

The End


End file.
